The present disclosure, for example, relates to an optical information recording medium, and an optical information recording medium reproducing apparatus which are capable of being applied to a recordable optical disc.
In the past, an optical disc which records information or reproduces recording information by using a laser beam was applied practically. As for a kind of optical disc, there are a read only type, write once type, and rewriting type. In the write once type and the rewriting type, it is necessary that address information which indicates a position of the optical disc in advance is recorded for recording the information.
As for the method of recording address information, there are two kinds. One of them is a method that records the address information with a preformatted pit. Other method is a method that modulates a signal which forms a ditch referred to as a wobble to the ditch by the address information. Recording the preformatted pit has a problem that an area for recording user data is reduced, and a recording capacity is reduced. A wobble method has an advantage that such a problem does not occur. Further, the ditch is referred to as a groove, and a track formed by the groove is referred to as a groove track. The groove, in a time of manufacturing the optical disc, is defined as a position which is irradiated by the laser beam, an area which is interposed between abutting grooves is referred to as a land, and a track which is formed by the land is referred to as a land track.
In the case of recording the address by the wobble, for further increasing the recording capacity, it is desirable to use the method of recording data to both sides of the groove track and the land track (appropriately referred to as a land-groove recording method). In the land-groove recording method, it is possible to record the address information corresponding to the groove track by causing the laser beam to be biased in a time of cutting. However, it is difficult to record the address corresponding to the land track by the wobble. In a case of scanning the land track, the wobble of groove tracks of the both sides is reproduced. However, the wobble is information of different groove track, and, in a state that the wobble is not in phase, it is difficult to reproduce the wobble.
From the past, in the land-groove recording method, an optical disc which enables to reproduce the address of the both sides of the groove track and the land track has been suggested. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-219024 discloses is to intermittently that the address is recorded the address in a case of recording the address to the groove track by the wobble, and further, to reverse the phase of recording position of the address between the groove track and an abutting groove track. Thus, in a time of reproducing the wobble track, the address information which was recorded originally is intermittently reproduced, and, when the land track is reproduced, the address of abutting groove tracks of both sides becomes to be reproduced alternately. As a result, in any one of the time of scanning the groove and the time of scanning the land, it is possible to obtain wobble information (address information).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-178464 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-228293 disclose that each of the land track and the groove track is made wobble, and the address information is recorded on a side wall of one side of each track by the wobble. Further, an address information block of the wobble track and an address information block of the groove track are shifted and arranged in the direction of the track.